


Sinners We Are Not

by Robyn2411



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Remus doing Remus things, Seven Deadly Sins, but they’re already dead when it starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2411/pseuds/Robyn2411
Summary: Thomas didn’t think that moving into this new house would make any difference to how sh!t his life already was. That faith wasn’t restored when he found out that the seven deadly sins were his roommates.Turns out he was wrong.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. I Didn’t Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Seven Deadly Sins AU and the sides are as follows:
> 
> Pride- Roman (it’s literally one of his traits)
> 
> Envy- Virgil (he was the last one left, maybe someone can figure out why???)
> 
> Lust- Remus (I mean do I have to explain)
> 
> Greed- Janus (idk I think of money and stuff with both for some reason...?)
> 
> Sloth- Remy (I know he’s not a side but I needed one more also it fits too well)
> 
> Wrath- Logan (That paper throw tho)
> 
> Gluttony- Patton (He likes food the most..?)
> 
> -Thomas and Emile are both humans-

So this was a change.

Last week Thomas had been huddled up in his one bedroom apartment, watching The Office again, alone. It was two am when his phone rang and he was told that some great grandfather of someone’s cousin’s stepfather’s dog’s friend’s owner’s dad had died or something. 

And that for some reason he had given his estate to none other than Thomas. Something about the rest of his family being ‘unworthy’, which Thomas got. He didn’t like his family either. 

But now after packing up his rather empty apartment and moving about a thousand miles south he was beginning to rethink that. As he looked up at the absolute mansion he had been given out of the blue he began to like this great grandfather in particular. 

The thing is it didn’t look scary or haunted like he’d imagined, it was more light and welcoming than he had ever thought it would be. The walls weren’t crumbling away and the windows weren’t broken and the spires weren’t sharp. This old dude knew how not to be the clique old dude living in a haunted house. 

By the time he had settled in, Thomas went straight to the funeral that day. Despite not knowing him at all it was the least he could do considering the whole house thing. Turns out his name was Emile and he was like... really old. 108 years of life. He was a therapist before therapy was like... a thing. Pretty chill dude all round according to the family who actually knew him. Fair to say they were all a bit miffed about not being first in-line for the house.

That was his family for sure. I mean, they had the will overseen and given out two hours after Emile hit the floor and days before the funeral. His parents had told Thomas that it all came from another dude in their family tree somewhere Janice? Or something? Men had weird names back then who was he to judge? Who was so obsessed with power and wealth and status that the entire bloodline was destined to be just like him.

Of course there were the exceptions, Emile seemed to be one of them, Thomas liked to believe that he was too: along with his parents. 

That’s probably why none of the furniture looked overly expensive or unique, if it was it didn’t openly display it like a price tag. So yeah, Thomas liked Emile more than 99% of his family and he hadn’t even met him yet. Or like at all... because he was dead... 

The house was well built too, no creaky floor boards or squeaky doors. At night it was creepy sure, most new places are. So Thomas didn’t sleep the first night. Instead he walked to the drawing room, which he has now, and started writing. That’s what he does for a living. Write. Not to become a famous author or anything. He was a ghost writer and wrote columns for journalists who couldn’t be bothered. 

It was kinda depressing really. But looking back on it, Thomas did smile at the name ‘ghost writer’. 

Speaking of, this is where the story actually begins. 

As when Thomas was just finished writing a story about a sentient ice cube dispenser, he looked up to see a man standing behind him. Thomas startled and spun around in his seat to see the man still there. He didn’t look scary exactly. 

Threatening yeah. Scary no. 

“My heir. How... disappointing.” He drawled, smirking slightly.

“...” Thomas was stuck with his mouth wide open before he got his bearings back,”...I’m sorry, who the f@ck are you?” Thomas stood from his chair and faced the man. 

“Janus darling. Greed incarnated....” Janus looked up and locked eyes with Thomas. He had gold eyes with slits for pupils. His hair was a deep warm black, his face two toned: both pale and dark at the same time. He looked like a classic businessman, pin-stripe suit and dark brown polished shoes. 

“What?” Thomas stepped back, leaning on his desk. 

“You’re ninth great grandfather.”


	2. Who Would’ve Thought Ghosts Were So Friendly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns about where his family came from. Also I know Thomas is very out of character, that’s kind of the point :)

“Don’t stand there with your mouth gaping boy, you look like a fool.” Thomas snapped his mouth shut but continued to stare at his ancestor. 

So... it was Janus. Not Janice. Good to know. Not that that was the most shocking thing that Janus just said, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m your ninth great grandfather, keep up. It’s going to be light soon and Remy doesn’t like talking to us during the day so we better get on with it. Come with me.” Janus spun on his heel and walked through the door. Only now that he moved did Thomas realise he was slightly see-through. Thomas obediently followed Janus down the hallway. He didn’t know why he accompanied the man, but it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. 

“Who’s Remy?” Thomas said when Janus stopped in one of the rooms. 

“An idiot. But he’s stuck here just like me so we have to stand each other.” Janus looked around the room, supposedly looking for this Remy, before looking back at Thomas, “You may know him as Sloth.” 

“Well that’s just rude.” Thomas would deny the shriek that came out his mouth when another man appeared right behind him. “What? Do you want me to start calling you Greed?” The man was short, wearing a white cloak with a black blanket over the top. He was floating rather than standing and had the same see-through quality as Janus. His pupils were white with a black haze over them and he wasn’t looking directly at him. Thomas assumed he was blind.

“Wait wait wait. So, you’re Greed,” he said pointing at Janus, “and you’re Sloth?” He pointed to Remy, “Aren’t those two of the seven deadly sins?” 

“Yes, maybe you aren’t as idiotic as you seem.” 

“So this is Emile’s... vague relative. Doesn’t seem like much, I can feel it.” Remy floated in front of Thomas, as if it wasn’t worth the effort to walk there. 

“Excuse me, he is also my ninth great grandson and my bloodline is one of the richest in the world.” 

“Umm he’s also my sixth great grandson and I believe he’s rather handsome, all inherited from me obviously.” Two younger men came into the room, the one speaking dressed in a red and gold royal outfit and dragging the other, less dressed one behind him. They looked identical apart from the differences in style. 

“Ahh the twins, right on time.” Well that explained that. 

“Handsome? Really Roman? I didn’t realise you were into that.” The second twin spoke, slurred and slightly jittery. He also had a royal outfit on however it was green and the front was slightly undone and the cape and hood, that his brother still had, was ripped off. 

“Don’t you dare ruin my good name Remus.” 

“Still childish as ever. Thomas, meet Pride and Lust.”

“You’re family is like, seriously messed up. Who knew you could get someone like Emile out of you three?” 

“I’ll have you know he’s from my side.” Remus said. 

“Remus, about a quarter of the world is ‘from your side’ you slept with so many people.” Roman added as he laid himself across one of the chairs sideways. 

“That’s impossible, Roman. You know how much I hate it when you use incorrect facts in front of guests. It miss informs them and creates a stupid generation much like yours.” A man wearing goggles and an obvious scientist get up stomped in, holding a flask and a tube that was ready to shatter under his grip. 

“Nice to see you too Logan.” Thomas guesses that was Wrath.

“We have a guest?! Oh my god! I’m going to go make him something right away!” A figure ran past the door, not stopping to say hello but Janus leaned over to Thomas.

“That’s Patton, also known as Gluttony. He will not stop feeding you if you don’t tell him no. Don’t worry he won’t be offended.” 

“He’s already here and no one told me? Why do I have to be the last one to know everything?” A dark clad boy appeared next to the twins, a massive hood over his head and chains secured around his wrists and neck. By the power of elimination, this was Envy.

“You should’ve gotten here quicker Virgil. Even Remy managed it and he’s you-know-what.” 

“What is happening?” Thomas was still in a state of shock. 

“Who wants to fill him in?” Logan said.

“I’m his closest relative, I’ll do it.” Roman elegantly flipped out of his chair, walking over to Thomas. 

“How many times you gonna bring that up?” Virgil said.

“Exposition coming in! So you know about the seven deadly sins?” Roman pointed at Thomas.

“Yeah.” 

“Good. That’s makes this a lot easier. We, as a group, represent those ideologies at their extremes. Due to our lives showcasing the traits that make up the sins we were forced in our afterlives to stay up here and embody them, only to be set free if someone else were to become even worse then us.” Roman elaborated, swinging his arms about with as much energy as Thomas thought was humanly possible for this time of night.

“Wait. So are you here to make me replace one of you?” Thomas stepped back, wary of the others in the room incase they tried anything.

“No, we gave that up long ago. Since our deaths the world has changed, become more... dull in its presentation. We’re here to help you.” 

“Help me?”

“Yes. Before you it was Emile. He was the closest blood relative to Remus and now it’s my turn to have my predecessor helped.” Thomas thought he heard Remus whisper a joke about Roman being the youngest.

“Surely my parents are the closest to you. Or my brothers.”

“Yes, but you’re in need of our help much more than them.”

“I am?”

Roman nodded, “Emile certainly wasn’t the man he was upon his death when we first met him. He was shunned from his family, an outcast from the village and troubled by the thoughts in his head. A trait he seemed to get from my brother. You are in quite the similar situation, if a bit less drastic what with the times.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re life has become mellow, Thomas. You do work that you only pretend to enjoy when you would much rather be creating, you’ve isolated yourself as friends have moved on and your anxiety and depression has caused you to let yourself be pushed around by those who you think know better than you. I can’t be having that.” Right, the whole Pride thing. He obviously wouldn’t want anyone related to him being such a screw up.

“So you want to make me better?”

“Exactly!”

“But aren’t you supposed to be like, the worst people imaginable? I mean you literally represent sins.”

“All things can be good in certain amounts, we may have indulged too much, but you don’t have to. Right now you have none of us in your life. That’s what makes you so boring.”

“...thanks...?”

“You’re very welcome. So are you ready for your new life?” Thomas thought for a minute. These ghosts kind of had a point. His life was missing a lot of things, but would his life really be improved by the literal representations of the sins of human kind? 

“...sure.” What could go wrong?


	3. Do All Of You Have To Share Your Opinion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets used to having seven people’s opinions constantly in his life. He talks with Roman about how he got there.
> 
> If you spot any spelling errors please tell me and I’ll have them fixed xx

“Guys I am just going to the supermarket, you don’t all need to come with me.” Thomas was at his front door, holding his keys and coat and trying to keep the seven ghosts from following him everywhere. Well six ghosts, Remy was asleep most of the time the sun was up. It had been about a week of this constant supervision. Thomas just wanted to go to the shops. Alone. 

“Yet we’re coming anyway, you don’t have the same lightning fast reflexes as me, you could get hurt.” Roman was the biggest offender, his reasoning was usually about how he was far more capable than Thomas in every way. That or because of the whole sixth great grandfather thing.

“I’ve lived just fine by myself thank you very much.” All six ghosts gave him the same look, somewhere between smugness and disbelief, “Yes, I know you’re here for a reason. But I don’t need you following me everywhere.” 

“I would feel much safer if we did. In my day-” Janus was cut off by the groaning of Thomas and the twins.

“Don’t start with that again, we know that everything was different when you were alive, it was four hundred and fifty years ago. The good Queen Elizabeth reigned. The first one. How-” Virgil started, before the twins and Thomas joined in, having already had the phrase drilled into their brains from hearing it so much.

“Men your age, and especially of our heritage should have an entourage and should never be left to his own devices, especially not with all the lowlifes running about the streets.” Surprisingly, Janus had worked that comment into conversation about ten times in only seven days. 

“Yes yes, very funny. But my point still stands.” Janus usually was the most up to date with how the world was run in the twenty first century, but he had his moments. 

“I believe what Janus means to say is that we are coming, because we don’t trust you.” Logan said, “We cannot risk you injuring yourself as then you may die and we would have to move on. Roman would then act like a brat for the next several hundred years and I am not dealing with that again.” 

“Neither am I.” Janus added.

“Same here.” Said Virgil.

“Yeah, sorry Ro. You were quite the handful when you found out you were last in line.” Patton apologised. 

“I shall remember this! I fight for dignity! I shall not hesitate to slay you for such persecution.” Roman held up one of the canes from the umbrella stand like a sword. 

“Like you could slay that bear?” Remus snickered. 

“Shut up.” Roman slapped his hand over his brothers mouth before pulling it away, disgusted when Remus licked it. “How was I ever related to you?” 

“But don’t you guys look a little out of place? People don’t dress like... this anymore.” Thomas looked back at the ghosts. Janus may have a suit on but his eyes were inhuman. The twins were still in their Georgian get up, minus the wigs and makeup they had given up long ago, Virgil was in a cloak and chains so that was a no-go and Logan’s whole crazy scientist thing was going to be just a bit of a sore thumb. Patton, now that he had finally stopped running around trying to do everything for everyone, Thomas found that he was dressed in servants clothes so that was also a dud. 

“It won’t matter, you as our assignment are the only one who can see us.” Janus informed him.

“We are ghosts at the end of the day.” Patton said.

“Alright. Fine. You guys can come. But try not to like, distract me. I don’t want to be seen as the village crazy person.” Thomas finally got out the door, even if he tripped on the step on the way out. He waited in his car for the six others to get in. It may only seat four but Thomas didn’t think traffic safety laws counted for people who were already dead. So if Remus was half way out the window so be it. 

Everything was going perfectly until someone cut him off in traffic. 

“RUN HIM OFF THE ROAD.” You see... Logan had these... moments sometimes. Blips in judgement you could call them. “DEAD IN A DITCH. DEAD. IN. A. DITCH.” Logan chanted. 

“Don’t do that you can’t afford to lose this car and I am not having any heir of mine in debt.” Janus added helpfully, as if Thomas was considering it. 

“God their car is so much better than yours.” Virgil said.

“I’d like to see the man who owns it, I bet I could give his wife a run for her money.” Remus leaned back into the car for the that helpful information before leaning even further out. Roman by this point had nearly thrown himself out of the window on the other side and onto the car ‘for honour’ or something, leaving Patton trying to keep him from doing it. 

So things were going as well as expected. 

By the time they had actually gotten to the supermarket things hadn’t gotten much better. 

Especially when someone took the last of one of the things on Thomas’s shopping list: dried flowers and herbs which Virgil had scrawled along the bottom of the list last minute. Usually he would’ve just let it go but obviously that did not stand well with everyone else.

“I can’t believe it, why did the thing I wanted on the list get taken, this always happens.” Virgil moaned, having stored himself in the shopping cart where only Thomas could hear the constant rattling of the chains against the metal. 

“How dare they?!” Roman insisted on pushing the cart while no one was looking and stood on the wheels in his outrage.

Logan was just incoherently screaming.

“Just buy the more expensive ones.”

“Janus, I don’t have that kind of money.” 

“Then steal it.” Janus smiles smugly at him as if that was an okay thing to do. 

“Bring back the food!” Patton was near to crying at this point.

“Patton, it isn’t food.” Thomas tried to assure him.

“Herbs can be used for food though!” He cried.

“Where is Remus?” Thomas grabbed the shopping cart from Roman and pushed it to the next isle to find Remus holding up two bananas and no doubt doing something Thomas didn’t want to know about with them. “You know what? If you guys are going to make such a fuss, I’ll just ask the woman at the till if there’s anything in the back. Okay?” That seemed to settle them. 

Thomas may not like social interaction but he would do anything to stop the whining coming from the ghosts. 

Luckily there was some extra in the back and Thomas felt quite accomplished with himself for taking action, even if it was for some dried up flowers and herbs that he had no clue what Virgil intended to do with.  
———

Thomas has settled down for the evening, holding a book in his hand, trying to read by candle light because apparently Remy could and would break anything brighter if they were installed. The book was about the different interpretations of the Seven Deadly Sins, where they came from and what they represent. Wikipedia only told so much. 

He still hadn’t gotten used to sleeping in the new house because surprisingly knowing that the seven deadly sins were your roommates didn’t automatically make you have a good night’s sleep. 

As Thomas was about to give up reading for the night, he heard the floorboards creek behind him. Turning around, he saw Roman standing there, holding a candle in one hand and a box in another. 

“Is it okay if I were to grace you with my company?” Roman as quiet as a ghost, ha, shut the door behind him and made his way over to Thomas.

“Is that your way of saying you want to talk?” Thomas threw his book onto the side table and moved over so that Roman could sit down. 

“...yes.” Roman placed the box between himself and Thomas before sitting down on the other end of the sofa, crossing his legs and facing his many times great grandson. “These are the records of our family. I thought you should see them. Know where a great man like you came from.” 

“I didn’t think records went back that far. Isn’t that like, three hundred years ago?” 

“There were no photos or birth certificates or anything. But stories and such have always been around, since the start of civilian life. When my brother and I were very young our family was prosperous and we had artists depict our family as well.” 

“What do you mean when you were younger?” Thomas asked.

Roman sighed. “... when my brother died, you can imagine the situation. He is lust after all. All of our faults were our downfalls and his was no exception. It put our family to ruin. It’s also most likely the reason why you’re not in a castle back in England with a Lordship to your name.” Roman spoke as Thomas flipped through the various records from hundreds of years ago as well as the drawings of his ancestors. He assumed the ones with two identical little boys near the front were the twin’s family. 

Back then they were the “Rose” household. Lady and Lord Rose with their identical twin sons. He supposed it was odd for the time to only have two children. Apparently Roman realised his unspoken question. 

“Our mother was unable to conceive after my birth. They always said I was difficult. I led myself to believe it was because I was a fighter. Held that belief to the grave.” Roman chuckled to himself. “Here, look at these,” Roman thrust a few pieces of paper into Thomas’s hands, “They’re letters my brother and I wrote to each other when we were still alive. We didn’t like each other much back then, but they’re still nice to look at. Remus for all of his faults had good handwriting I’ll give him that.” 

“I can see that...” Thomas thought for a second, “How did you die?” 

Roman didn’t seem too offended, unlike with most things, “I was fighting a bear.” 

“Like Remus said?” Thomas had assumed he was joking. 

“Yes. He knows it riles me up. Due to the shame brought upon us I intended to regain my family’s dignity by killing a bear that had been rampaging one of the nearby villages by myself. As I said, our faults were our downfalls.” Roman said. “Fortunately for you, before my untimely death I had a daughter with the woman who I was forced to marry upon my brother’s death to keep the family name pure and she went on to have her children and so on and so forth: you were born. It’s all quite exciting really. You’re the first chosen from my bloodline. As the last to die I was also last in line. Remus got one in just before I met my end... people lived shorter lives back then.” Roman stared down at a picture of one of his descendants before looking back up. “I’m extremely happy to finally meet one of you. I’ve kept an eye on the family tree ever since my death but you’re the first one I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” 

“Thanks. I’m happy to meet you to.” Roman smiled at him, bright and portrait worthy. “Umm.. I was reading up on like the sins and stuff. It said that Pride was like the ‘father of all sins’ no offence but you don’t really look like the root of all evil.” 

“That would be the original Pride. You know how we told you about how the representative for the sins changes when someone surpasses them? Well the one before me had been in that position since the start of time. It was... quite the shock when I managed to find myself overtaking his role, for everyone involved.” Roman said.

“So you’re like... the most powerful?” Thomas asked.

“Don’t go making my head any bigger than it already is. Now, I would be getting to bed if I were you, it’s very late and Remy would try to kill me for the second time if he found I was keeping you from sleep.” Roman got up from his seat and gathered all the papers sprawled across the sofa, piling them back into the box and closing the lid. 

“I’ll go up now... good night Roman.” Thomas said.

“Good night Thomas.”


End file.
